


[Băng Thu] Thực tủy tri vị

by Sharron1001



Category: Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện
Genre: Edit vì sở thích cá nhân và không vì mục đích gì, Hứa sẽ luôn ghi cre đại thần đầy đủ, M/M, Mình thích Băng Thu lắm, Nói sư tôn không yêu Băng Muội dưới post mình mình đập chết, Vì mục đích đỡ đói hàng và Băng Muội không OOC nhiều thôi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharron1001/pseuds/Sharron1001
Summary: (Tag của tác giả)#R18, người bạn nhỏ cẩn thận lên xe!#Porn without plot#Key words: Doesn’t serve any fucking purpose* bịt mắt play + Có chút khẩu giao (Là Băng Muội giúp sư tôn)* Nguyên văn là "并没有什么卵用", mình tra trên mạng ra câu tiếng Anh này nên cũng lười dịch ra tiếng Việt luôn :P#I’m a newbie _ (:з"∠ ) _
Relationships: Băng Thu
Kudos: 4





	[Băng Thu] Thực tủy tri vị

**Author's Note:**

> Tên gốc: 【冰秋·车】食髓知味*  
> * Thực tủy tri vị - 食髓知味 : “ăn” được một lần thì càng muốn ăn thêm nữa.  
> Tác giả: kevillo  
> Link bài: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717703?fbclid=IwAR0dqCGprwmkecwRwZ-dgJSuYFR0PSwP9VOhtHS_fgL072lPHKguy-rWpZc

Hương vị sư tôn là cái dạng gì nhỉ?

Lạc Băng Hà hơi cúi đầu, vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm ở chỗ cổ của Thẩm Thanh Thu. Lại nhân lúc đối phương đang né tránh mình theo bản năng vòng chặt lấy người, đổi lấy một cái hôn sâu dây dưa.

Như là lá trúc rơi xuống rượu hoa quế, cuốn theo mùi hương thơm ngát của sương cỏ cây sớm tinh mơ. Có cảm giác rung động từ chỗ răng môi giao nhau chảy về khắp người, tiếng tim đập bắt đầu trở nên có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng.

Lạc Băng Hà thoáng buông người ra, chưa thỏa mãn chép miệng hai cái.

“Trên người sư tôn, có hương vị đệ tử thích nhất.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu thấp giọng thở hổn hển hai cái, nghe vậy có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn về phía y.

“Hương vị?”

Hắn nhớ lại lúc nãy mới tắm ở con suối sau núi, lại đưa tay lên ngửi một cái, lời kết luận còn chưa kịp nói ra, đã bị người trước mắt ôm lấy một cái đầy cõi lòng.

Lạc Băng Hà vô cùng thân mật cọ cọ cần cổ của hắn, giọng điệu mang theo vui vẻ khó phát hiện: “Ừm. Hương vị sư tôn quả thực là say lòng người, đệ tử ngửi qua bèn khó dứt bỏ.

Giọng nói thì nghiêm trang, tiếc là nội dung nghe lại vô cùng bất kính.

Thẩm Thanh thu mặc y ôm trở về hai giây, lúc này mới phản ứng được bản thân giống như bị đùa giỡn.

Hắn vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười, tay nắm thành quyền ở trên quả đầu bông xù của y gõ một cái không nặng không nhẹ.

“Toàn ba hoa.”

Lạc Băng Hà oan ức tủi thân ngẩng đầu, kéo tay Thẩm Thanh Thu tiến tới bên môi hôn một phát.

“Những lời này của đệ tử đều xuất phát từ tận đáy lòng, sư tôn chớ có coi là lời nói đùa.”

Trong câu chữ ngược lại là chân thành, nếu không phải đã biết đề tài thỏa luận không quá đáng tin, nói không chừng sẽ bị bộ dáng này lừa bịp đi.

Thẩm Thanh Thu bất đắt dĩ lắc đầu.

“...Nói bừa, trên người vi sư nào có cái hương vị gì? Cả ngày chỉ nghĩ đến những cái đâu đâu.”

Giọng nói dịu dàng như vậy. So với trách cứ thì ngược lại giống như hờn dỗi hơn.

Con ngươi Lạc Băng Hà hơi tối lại. Liếc mắt nhìn trên mặt Thẩm Thanh Thu sau khi vừa mới hôn còn chưa kịp tiêu đi ửng đỏ, cảm giác lí trí bản thân ngay lập tức muốn tan vỡ thành năm bè bảy mảng.

Vì thế y cười cười, thò đầu qua bên tai từ từ nóng lên của Thẩm Thanh Thu nhẹ nhàng thổi khí: “Sư tôn nói thật hay không, đệ tử ngay lập tức bèn có thể biết được.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu sửng sốt. Nhưng lời còn chưa kịp đáp, cánh môi đã để cho một thứ mềm mại nào đó bắt được. Lạc Băng Hà dùng đầu lưỡi tỉ mỉ miêu tả qua dáng môi của hắn, lại nhân lúc đối phương theo bản năng mở miệng dò xét tiến vào trong miệng, câu dẫn ra chiếc lưỡi mềm dây dưa cùng khiêu vũ.

Y đột nhiên tập kích khiến Thẩm Thanh Thu trở tay không kịp, miệng muốn hấp thu không khí lại bị Lạc Băng Hà lấp kín, nhất thời nghẹn khuất phát ra âm thanh nức nở khe khẽ từ cổ họng. Lạc Băng Hà như là sợ hắn từ chối, nghe được âm thanh trong nháy mắt vững vàng chế trụ toàn thân hắn. Thẩm Thanh Thu không thể động đậy, rơi vào đường cùng không thể làm gì khác hơn là âm thầm điều chỉnh hô hấp, thả lỏng toàn thân mặc cho người ở trên tùy ý cướp đoạt.

Hai người cùng nhau “thảo luận” nhiều lần như vậy, Lạc Băng Hà lúc đầu ở trên giường cẩn thận từng li từng tí dần dần trở nên cường bạo. Đợi cho đến lúc y cuối cùng hơi lưu luyến lui môi ra, Thẩm Thanh Thu đã bị hôn cả người như nhũn ra. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nhìn chằm chằm đầu giường há mồm thở dốc, cảm giác giống như một con cá mắc cạn trên bờ biển.

Lạc Băng Hà rõ ràng không cảm thấy như vậy. Trong mắt y ánh mắt của Thẩm Thanh Thu lúc này mê ly, hai gò má bởi vì thiếu oxi mà hiện lên ửng đỏ nhàn nhạn. Môi bị mút vào mà đang hơi mở, toàn thân cũng mềm oặt trên nệm chăn, nhìn qua không có chút sức lực nào chống cự.

Bộ dáng phó mặc y làm thịt này quả thật rất mê người, thực sự chính là giải thích tốt nhất cho câu: “Đẹp đến nỗi nhìn thôi cũng no rồi*.”

(*Tú sắc khả xan - [秀色可餐]: là một câu thành ngữ trung quốc, ý bảo đẹp đến nỗi nhìn ngắm cũng đủ no rồi không cần ăn cơm.)

“Sư tôn...” Lạc Băng Hà nhìn đến có chút miệng khô lưỡi khô, kìm lòng không nổi nuốt nước miếng: “Vậy đệ tử bèn bắt đầu nhé?”

“...” Thẩm Thanh Thu không nói gì.

Trên giường làm mà thôi, chẳng lẽ còn muốn ta kêu khi nào bắt đầu khi nào kết thúc sao? Hơn nữa ta có kêu kết thúc thật ngươi chắc chắn cũng sẽ không ngoan ngoãn chịu nghe theo đi!

Ở trong lòng hắn im lặng trào phúng, lại thản nhiên như cũ: “Ừ” một tiếng. Sau đó do ánh mắt của Lạc Băng Hà phát ra nóng rực mà không chịu nổi giơ tay lên che mắt.

Trái lại Lạc Băng Hà sau khi nhìn thấy động tác này của hắn dừng một chút, giống như nghĩ đến cái gì lấy ra dây cột tóc vừa nãy ném lung tung ở một bên.

Thẩm Thanh Thu đang không hiểu làm sao đối phương bỗng nhiên không có động tĩnh, đã cảm thấy cái tay che mắt bị người dời đi. Ngay sau đó đầu hắn bị Lạc Băng Hà khẽ nâng lên, lấy vải dệt mềm mại vòng một vòng qua đầu, thay thế nhiệm vụ cái tay vừa nãy che lại tầm mắt của hắn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu: “...”

“Gượm đã... Băng Hà?” Hắn duỗi tay muốn kéo dây cột tóc xuống, lại bị Lạc Băng Hà đè xuống bên cạnh: “Con đang làm gì vậy?”

Lạc Băng Hà khẽ cười một tiếng, hạ một cái hôn nhỏ vụn ở chỗ hai má hắn.

“Sư tôn, đệ tử nghe nói chuyện sinh hoạt vợ chồng lúc bịt mắt sẽ khiến cho các giác quan trở nên rõ ràng hơn một chút. Ta muốn khiến sư tôn thoải mái, nên...”

Hắn dùng chóp mũi cà cà vành tai của Thẩm Thanh Thu, lại đem tông giọng mềm xuống một tí.

“Trước tiên sư tôn đừng tháo nó xuống, nhé?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu bị y cọ mềm lòng, thoáng trầm ngâm một lát, cảm thấy thủ đoạn bịp bợm so với ngày thường đầy rẫy cách chơi, đơn giản là bị che mắt cũng không có gì không ổn. Huống chi thế này còn có thể né tránh tầm mắt như lang như hổ của Lạc Băng Hà. Vì vậy thu hồi toàn bộ giãy giụa, hơi gật đầu một cái.

Lạc Băng Hà đối với phối hợp của hắn rất vui vẻ, lại đưa đầu tới đòi hôn. Sau đó buông cái tay mới vừa rồi khống chế đối phương ra, hai ngón tay đưa tới bên miệng Thẩm Thanh Thu, thản nhiên nói rằng: “Sư tôn, hôm nay đệ tử quên chuẩn bị thuốc mỡ...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu hiểu rõ, hơi há mồm ngậm ngón tay vào trong miệng. Trong đầu đang suy nghĩ chuyện che mắt giống như chuyện xấu hổ ngày thường làm khiến cho tự nhiên chút, hai tai lại bất ngờ bắt được tiếng hít thở trở nên nặng nề của Lạc Băng Hà.

Hắn bỗng cảm thấy có chút tức cười. Trong phút chốc ý muốn đùa giỡn nổi lên, đùa dai mút mạnh đốt ngón tay vào trong miệng một cái.

Lạc Băng Hà chợt rút tay ra.

Thẩm Thanh Thu còn chưa kịp trêu đùa nhấn mạnh phản ứng của đối phương, cánh môi đã một lần nữa bị hung hăng lấp kín. Ngay sau đó hắn liền cảm thấy hậu huyệt thân dưới căng ra, hẳn là bị Lạc Băng Hà bỏ vào hai cái.

“Chờ...Băng Hà! A... Chậm một chút...”

Hắn khó chịu giãy giụa một cái, lại bị Lạc Băng Hà mạnh mẽ đè xuống.

“Sư tôn trêu đùa đệ tử như vậy, đệ tử sợ là từ từ chẳng được.” Lạc Băng Hà hơi rời môi ra, thở hổn hển ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cắn răng nói.

Có trời mới biết y tốn bao nhiêu tự chủ lúc này, mới không ở phía sau cơ thể của Thẩm Thanh Thu vừa nãy trực tiếp vọt vào bên trong. Nhưng mà dù gì còn nhớ kỹ không thể thương tổn đối phương được, lúc này gắng gượng duy trì một chút lý trí.

Chỉ có điều mặc dù y bây giờ có thể nén kích động xuống, lại cảm thấy thế nào cũng không thể để cho lửa này uổng phí, một hồi nhiều ít muốn đòi lại.

Âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, Lạc Băng Hà ngồi dậy, động tác trên tay đột nhiên nhanh hơn. Hai ngón tay bên trong dũng đạo của Thẩm Thanh Thu cọ xát đảo quanh, vừa cảm thấy có chút nới lỏng bèn kìm không nổi tìm kiếm chỗ sâu hơn.

Dù cho hai người đã làm qua bao nhiêu lần, cảm giác dị vật tiến vào trong cơ thể vẫn như cũ không hề thoải mái. Thẩm Thanh Thu phải mất rất nhiều công sức mới có thể đóng chặt kẽ răng kìm rên rỉ.

Hắn thực ra có chút hối hận. Bất kể là mới vừa rồi nhất thời cao hứng chọc đối phương hay là đáp ứng che mắt lại.

Lạc Băng Hà nghe nói không phải là không có lý. Con người có năm giác quan, thiếu mất một cái, họ sẽ phân tán thông tin cần nhận tới các giác quan khác.

Lúc này mắt hắn không thể nhìn thấy, động tác Lạc Băng Hà dưới thân hắn liền bị phóng đại truyền tới trung khu thần kinh. Thẩm Thanh Thu thậm chí còn có thể não bổ ra hình ảnh hai ngón tay bên trong dũng đạo mềm mại ấn vào, bỗng nhiên làm da đầu tê rần, cảm giác nhục nhã trở nên dâng trào gấp bội.

Lạc Băng Hà không chú ý tới suy tư bé nhỏ này của hắn, chỉ cảm thấy miệng huyệt đối phương chặt lại một chút. Giọng điệu y có chút nóng nảy thở hổn hển, bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, cúi người đem dục vọng khẽ ngẩng đầu của Thẩm Thanh Thu ngậm vào trong miệng.

“Ưm a...! Băng Hà?” Thẩm Thanh Thu bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, kinh ngạc từ bên môi lộ ra một âm thanh ngâm nga biến điệu.

Hắn theo bản năng đưa tay đẩy đầu Lạc Băng Hà, lại bị đối phương dùng tay không nhẹ nhàng gạt ra.

“Đừng mà...! Ưm... Dơ lắm!”

Lạc Băng Hà giống như không nghe thấy, kiên nhẫn liếm láp phân thân dần cứng lên của hắn. Đầu lưỡi tỉ mỉ mơn trớn mạch máu nổi lên ở trên, thỉnh thoảng còn cọ xát đỉnh dương vật nhạy cảm một chút, mấy giây sau tính trả miếng mà nặng nề mút một cái, hài lòng nghe được Thẩm Thanh Thu khó nhịn kinh hô thành tiếng. Thấy đối phương bị dục vọng giày vò đến vô lực phản kháng, Lạc Băng Hà lúc này mới hơi chậm thế tiến công, nhân lúc Thẩm Thanh Thu như nhũn ra, chèn ngón thứ ba vào trong huyệt.

“Ưm...” Thẩm Thanh Thu nhíu mày một cái, suýt nữa lại bật ra tiếng rên rỉ.

Tuy hắn có lòng muốn ngăn cản động tác của Lạc Băng Hà, lại không biết phải làm sao khi bộ vị yếu ớt nhất bị đối phương hết lòng hết dạ đùa giỡn, giờ phút này chỉ kiềm chế không kêu thành tiếng cũng đã hao hết toàn lực. Ý thức của hắn bị Lạc Băng Hà nỗ lực khơi mào lửa dục cháy đến mê man, toàn bộ lực chú ý tập trung ở nơi nóng ẩm phía trước, nhất thời không phát hiện phía sau miệng huyệt đã bị mở rộng đến đủ để tiếp nhận kích cỡ cự vật của Lạc Băng Hà.

Mãi đến khi Lạc Băng Hà rời môi đi hắn vẫn phát ngốc ra, cảm giác dục vọng không thể phát tiết xong khiến Thẩm Thanh Thu nghẹn một hơi ở trong lòng. Hắn vặn xoắn lôi kéo ga trải giường, vô ý thức hơi nâng eo lên, trong miệng không tự chủ hừ ra một tiếng hơi khẩn cầu kêu gọi.

“Băng Hà...”

Lạc Băng Hà đương nhiên hiểu ý của hắn, động tác nhỏ của đối phương ở khoảng cách gần không thể tránh được ánh mắt của y. Y thở ra một hơi thật sâu, duỗi tay xoa gò má của Thẩm Thanh Thu, khàn giọng thì thầm: “Sư tôn chịu khó một chút, đệ tử rất nhanh sẽ khiến cho người thoải mái.”

Nói xong cũng không đợi Thẩm Thanh Thu đáp lại, một tay nâng lên hai chân đối phương kẹp bên hông mình, ngón tay ở bên trong huyệt đạo trơn nhẵn thọc vào rút ra vài cái đã vội vàng rời khỏi, đỡ lấy dương vật sớm đã sung huyết tím bầm dữ tợn của mình liền chờ không kịp đâm vào dũng đạo ẩm ướt.

“A...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu cắn chặt môi, cố gắng nuốt rên rỉ xém chút nữa thốt ra xuống bụng.

To, vẫn là quá to. Đặc biệt là dưới tình huống mất đi thị giác, toàn bộ lực chú ý của hắn đều bị Lạc Băng Hà dẫn dắt tới chỗ hậu huyệt. Thẩm Thanh Thu rõ ràng cảm nhận được nhịp đập mạnh mẽ mà có lực từ trụ trời truyền đến, trong đầu thậm chí còn so sánh giữa thứ từ miệng huyệt và kích cỡ của nó, nhất thời có chút ngạc nhiên nghi ngờ rốt cuộc mỗi lần đối phương đều là đi vào thế nào.

Lúc này cự vật khó khăn lắm mới tiến vào tiểu huyệt, Thẩm Thanh Thu lại bởi vì suy nghĩ miên man mà miệng huyệt rụt một cái, Lạc Băng Hà vốn đã xâm nhập khó khăn, lúc này đột nhiên bị động tác của hắn xoắn đến rên lên một tiếng, xém chút nữa xúc động liều lĩnh tiến công thần tốc.

“Sư tôn... Thả lỏng, nếu không sẽ lại làm đau người.” Lạc Băng Hà phát hiện chỗ kia thít chặt muốn chết, không thể làm gì khác hơn đành phải dừng động tác lại, tính trấn an nhẹ nhàng vỗ mông hắn. Giọng nói khàn khàn dễ sợ, có thể nghe ra là đang nhẫn nại khó chịu.

Thẩm Thanh Thu đang kêu bỗng nhiên có chút đau lòng, cố gắng vứt bỏ cảm giác sợ hãi đối với trụ trời. Lạc Băng Hà cảm giác miệng huyệt đang run rẩy kẹp chặt cự vật bản thân mở ra đóng lại hai lần, sau đó từ từ mềm nhũn xuống dưới một chút.

Trong mắt y nhanh chóng hiện lên một vệt đỏ tươi.

Lạc Băng Hà thật sự rất yêu bộ dáng nuông chiều y vô bờ bến này của hắn, dù cho đối phương dùng loại phương thức biểu đạt nào, đều giống như một lần nữa nhắc nhở y: Y là được người đặt trong lòng.

...Mà người kia cũng vừa vặn là người y yêu.

Lạc Băng Hà nặng nề thở hổn hển hai cái, hơi cúi người in một vệt đỏ trên người Thẩm Thanh Thu. Phần dưới cơ thể cũng bắt đầu thong thả mà kiên định tiến về phía trước, đồng thời dành ra một tay, chăm sóc thứ đang cố chịu đựng nóng lên của đối phương.

“Ha...Đừng mà...!” Khoái cảm từ bụng dưới chợt nổ tung, Thẩm Thanh thu cả người đều bị kích thích hướng về phía trước bắn ra. Đại não hắn trống rỗng một mảnh, theo bản năng muốn xốc lên hai chân tránh đi. Nhưng nào ngờ đúng lúc Lạc Băng Hà dùng răng cọ qua một điểm phấn nộn trước ngực hắn, đột nhiên khiến toàn thân Thẩm Thanh Thu sảng khoái như nhũn ra, khẽ run rẩy nằm liệt trên đệm chăn.

Chỗ yếu ớt cùng bên trong cùng lúc bị người gây khó dễ, khoái cảm đằng trước lẫn đau đớn phía sau cuồn cuộn đan xen trong đầu, Thẩm Thanh Thu thực sự chống đỡ không nổi, hai mắt mất hồn nhìn mảnh vải đen nhánh trên mắt, nhịn một lát đã bắt đầu xin tha gọi tên Lạc Băng Hà.

“Băng Hà...Ưm..! Băng Hà...”

Lạc Băng Hà đang phá vỡ huyệt mềm một chút, vất vả lắm mới đem trụ trời đỉnh vào hơn nửa căn. Còn đang suy tính có nên dừng lại hay không cho đối phương thích ứng một chút, chợt nghe thấy tiếng kêu hàm chứa tiếng khóc nức nở của Thẩm Thanh Thu. Y bị kích thích mà đầu óc nóng lên, trong nháy mắt không nhịn được mà ra sức phá vỡ dũng đạo căng chặt đã toàn căn đi vào.

“A-! Chờ...”

Dương phong cọ qua trong cơ thể mẫn cảm một chút, chọc đến Thẩm Thanh thu phát ra một tiếng kinh hô ngắn ngủi. Ngay sau đó đau đớn mãnh liệt lấn át khoái cảm. Đôi mắt Thẩm Thanh Thu tối lại, nước mắt sinh lý không khống chế được chảy xuống.

Cơn đau này làm hắn tức khắc tỉnh táo hai phần. Thẩm Thanh Thu cắn chặt môi dưới, cảm giác miệng huyệt bản thân truyền đến cảm giác xé rách nóng bỏng, dũng đạo run rẩy co rút vài cái. Hai tay chặt chẽ siết lấy ga trải giường, đốt ngón tay ra sức đến trắng bệch.

“Sư tôn... Đệ tử đây.” Lạc Băng Hà xoa nhẹ mồ hôi rịn trên trán, đầu tiên là thỏa mãn thở dài một tiếng, ngay sau đó đã bị huyệt mềm kẹp chặt đến thở hổn hển. Lúc này y mới như nhớ tới phải đáp lại đối phương, thò đầu lưỡi qua dịu dàng an ủi môi mỏng cắn đến rách da của Thẩm Thanh Thu. Nhưng mà động tác kịch liệt dưới thân lại khác với điều này, không dừng lại đã bắt đầu hơi rút ra một chút, sau đó không chút do dự mà dùng sức đỉnh vào bên trong.

“A! ... Nhẹ, nhẹ chút...”

Còn chưa kịp thích ứng tồn tại của cự vật, chuyển động khẽ này chỉ khiến cho Thẩm Thanh Thu cảm thấy khó chịu. Hắn hơi hướng về phía trước giãy giụa một chút, lại vô lực bị người kéo về một cái. Lạc Băng Hà giống như không hài lòng hắn trốn tránh lắm, động tác dưới thân dừng một chút, ngón tay xấu xa vuốt ve dương vật cứng lên của đối phương hai cái, lại dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng cào qua đỉnh lỗ xinh xắn. Thẩm Thanh Thu bị đùa giỡn đến hoa cả mắt, trong miệng phát ra tiếng hừ hừ thoải mái, đồng thời chỗ kia cũng run rẩy chảy ra chút bạch trọc, bị Lạc Băng Hà lau đi một phát.

Lạc Băng Hà ngắm nghía hai đầu ngón tay dính dịch đục sền sệt, lộ ra một cái mỉm cười sung sướng không ra tiếng. Sau đó cúi người xuống giống như làm nũng mà ở bên tai Thẩm Thanh Thu nói một câu: “Vâng, sư tôn.” Đã đè lại eo của hắn một cái, một lần nữa không có kết cấu trừu động.

Có lẽ là nhẫn đến lâu rồi, động tác của Lạc Băng Hà vẫn như cũ không thể nhẹ xuống. Cự vật thô nóng chỉ hơi hơi rời khỏi đã lại lần nữa hung hăng đâm vào, mỗi một cái đều nặng nề nghiền qua một điểm ở chỗ sâu trong vách, một vài phát đã thao Thẩm Thanh Thu đến thần chí mơ hồ.

“Ưm...!...Ôi...” Thẩm Thanh Thu cảm giác lục phủ ngũ tạng đều bị đỉnh rời đi vi trí, vật cứng nóng lên trong cơ thể lại không chút nào châm trước. Hắn cũng khó mà đóng chặt khớp hàm, thỉnh thoảng lại từ giữa môi lộ ra vài tiếng nghẹn ngào rên rỉ.

Lạc Băng Hà lại cúi người xuống, ở trên da thịt ửng hồng kia hạ xuống ấn ký của mình. Đồng thời tiếp tục động tác dưới thân, khó khăn luật động. Mãi đến mấy chục hiệp sau cảm giác thịt huyệt bao vây mình cuối cùng cũng mềm ra một chút, lúc này mới buông tha phần cổ và ngực của Thẩm Thanh Thu bị mình giày vò mà loang lổ nhiều màu, song lại đùa giỡn ham muốn của đối phương như muốn lên tới đỉnh.

Thẩm Thanh Thu bị thao khó khăn lắm mới quen được một chút, toàn thân đang cố gắng hết sức ngăn cản khoái cảm từ từ chìm ngập. Kết quả đối phương đột nhiên thay đổi chiến thuật làm hắn giật mình một cái, tinh hoa nhốt lại dưới tình huống bị che đi tầm mắt không nắm lấy nữa, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng theo một tay Lạc Băng Hà thoát ra.

Hắn tức khắc chấn động, hậu huyệt co rút nhanh chóng thít chặt, toàn thân trong giây lát đó mẫn cảm đáng sợ. Nhưng Lạc Băng Hà vẫn như cũ không dừng động tác lại, thậm chí còn hào hứng ra sức đỉnh –

“Ha a --!”

Thẩm Thanh Thu sợ hãi kêu ra tiếng.

Nhưng mà hắn không thể tiếp tục kêu thêm, Lạc Băng Hà đã lại một lần nữa cúi người hôn lên môi hắn một cái. Đầu lưỡi trực tiếp xông vào khoang miệng không thể khép chặt của hắn, câu dẫn ra lưỡi hắn mời tiếng vào trong miệng bản thân, dịu dàng mút vào khuấy động, phát ra tiếng nước làm người ta đỏ mặt tim đập.

Thẩm Thanh Thu vừa vặn bị tóm được, toàn bộ rên rỉ lấp kín trong lúc hai người giao hòa gắn bó. Nước mắt bị kích thích không ngừng tuôn ra, nhuộm ướt dây cột tóc đen sẫm che lại đôi mắt. Hắn choáng váng mà thụ động tiếp nhận thế tiến công mãnh liệt của Lạc Băng Hà, chợt cảm thấy trước mắt sáng ngời, dây cột tóc ngăn trở tầm mắt cuối cùng cũng được người kéo ra.

Lạc Băng Hà muốn nhìn đôi mắt thất thần của đối phương một chút, lại ngẩn người chống lại ánh mắt phiếm hồng ướt át của hắn. Sau đó lại hơi lui môi ra, viền mắt đỏ lên mồm méo xệch: “Sư tôn, đệ tử có phải hay không lại làm đau người...”

Tuy rằng y ngoài miệng nói dịu dàng tủi thân, nhưng mà dưới thân vẫn như cũ hung ác mãnh liệt xỏ xuyên trong cơ thể của Thẩm Thanh Thu. Ý thức của Thẩm Thanh Thu bị chơi đùa dư lại không còn nhiều, thế nhưng nhất thời không có tâm tình để ý tới đối phương đến tột cùng là nói cái gì, chỉ từ bên môi phát ra tiếng khóc không hoàn chỉnh.

Lạc Băng Hà không được đáp lại có chút không vui, nước mắt liền ngay lập tức lã chã rơi xuống đầy mặt Thẩm Thanh Thu. Thẩm Thanh Thu bị nước mắt lạnh lẽo rơi xuống tỉnh táo một chút, lao lực mà xoa mắt Lạc Băng Hà.

“..Đừng khóc ha... Ừm... Sao lại khóc rồi...?”

Lạc Băng Hà thò tay qua đem lòng bàn tay sắp tuột xuống của hắn dính sát trên mặt, tủi tủi thân thân mở miệng nói: “Sư tôn... Xin lỗi, đệ tử lại làm đau người.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu do cao trào đại não chậm phản ứng hai giây, có chút không biết phải làm sao cười cười: “... Không sao, không đau.”

Đương nhiên là vẫn có chút đau. Chỉ là chẳng qua đau đớn đã qua đi, hiện tại nước mắt của hắn đơn thuần là do bị Lạc Băng Hà đỉnh quá mức thoải mái.

Nhưng mà nguyên nhân này thực sự khó có thể mở miệng, Thẩm Thanh Thu dù cho thế nào cũng sẽ không chủ động nói ra.

“Thật vậy chăng?” Ánh mắt của Lạc Băng Hà tức khắc sáng lên vài phần, thân dưới lại nặng nề đỉnh về phía trước: “Ra đệ tử làm tốt sao? Sư tôn cảm thấy thoải mái sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nức nở một tiếng, không trả lời.

Lạc Băng Hà không chịu buông tha, trừu động hai cái phía sau lại bướng bỉnh hỏi: “Sư tôn? Người thoải mái không?”

Trên mặt Thẩm Thanh Thu đỏ ửng lan tới cổ, hắn hơi quay đầu đi, nhỏ giọng thì thầm nói thầm một câu.

Lạc Băng Hà nghe không rõ, hỏi: “Gì cơ ạ?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu thật sự nghĩ không thể dựng bậy Flag. Có chút cảm giác thẹn mà giơ cái tay không kia lên che mắt, lại thấp giọng lặp lại một lần.

“... Thoải mái.”

Lúc này Lạc Băng Hà mới nghe rõ, hưng phấn mà phát ra một tiếng gầm nhẹ hài lòng từ nơi cổ họng. Cư nhiên cũng không ngại động tác che mắt của đối phương, đỡ eo của Thẩm Thanh Thu lại bắt đầu đỉnh một cái tiến vào trong.

Thao thục nhục huyệt không như lúc đầu khó vào nữa, ngược lại do nhiều lần ma sát ấm lên một chút, Lạc Băng Hà bị vây bọc thoải mái, nhịn không được thở dài một tiếng.

“Sư tôn, người thật tốt...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu bị xỏ xuyên cả người nóng lên, lại nghe thấy đối phương nghiêm trang lấy thân phận thầy trò ra thì cả người run rẩy, phía trước vào mới chảy ra chút bạch trọc không lâu sau đó nhịn không được lại hơi chảy tiếp.

Chỉ là giờ phút này hắn thực sự không có tâm tư đi nắn sửa cho đúng vấn đề xưng hô của đối phương. Trụ trời của Lạc Băng Hà vẫn còn đang ở trong bụng hắn vừa cứng lại vừa nóng lên ra vào không ngừng nghỉ, thậm chí mới vừa rồi hưng phấn gia tăng thêm lực độ ở phía sau. Thẩm Thanh Thu có thể cảm nhận được chỗ hai người giao cấu lúc Lạc Băng Hà tiến vào tiến tới một cái độ sâu không thể tưởng tượng nổi, khi rút ra ngoài thì khó khăn lắm chỉ có quy đầu cắm ở miệng huyệt hắn. Từng cái ra vào đều có thể truyền đến trong đầu hắn cảm giác kích thích tê dại, làm hắn không kiềm hãm được phát ra tiếng tên vừa sợ hãi vừa khuây khỏa.

Lạc Băng Hà thầm vui vẻ một hồi, có lẽ cảm thấy bản thân vẫn là thích hỗ động (tương tác qua lại) cùng Thẩm Thanh Thu, bèn thò đầu qua về phía Thẩm Thanh Thu đòi hôn. Đang lúc hai người quấn lấy nhau, cái tay che mắt của Thẩm Thanh Thu bị Lạc Băng Hà nhẹ nhàng dời đi. Ánh mắt của hắn mông lung mà chăm chú nhìn vào khoảng không trước mắt, bỏ lỡ tình nồng ý động xóa cũng không hết trong mắt Lạc Băng Hà.

“Sư tôn...” Sắp đến lúc cao trào, Lạc Băng Hà hôn lên môi của Thẩm Thanh Thu, lại kéo tay hắn qua, cùng mười ngón tay đan vào nhau. Cuối cùng hung hăng đỉnh lộng một cái, đem toàn bộ chất nhầy tưới vào chỗ sâu nhất trong dũng đạo.

Đợi Lạc Băng Hà rút ra thì Thẩm Thanh Thu đã có chút mơ hồ không rõ, chỉ là giây tiếp theo đối phương đã giảm bớt ham muốn của mình để cho ý thức Thẩm Thanh Thu thu hồi một chút. Thân thể ban nãy vốn đã bị Lạc Băng Hà chơi đùa mẫn cảm, vì thế do Lạc Băng Hà hết lòng hết dạ vuốt ve không lâu đã lại một lần nữa chảy xuống dịch nhờn. 

Trận làm tình này tràn trề sảng khoái, trên người hai người đều dính một thân mồ hôi nóng. Thẩm Thanh Thu mệt mỏi không muốn đứng dậy, bị Lạc Băng Hà ôm đến thùng nước tắm.

Không biết Lạc Băng Hà ăn có no hay không, tóm lại tâm tình thoạt nhìn cũng không đến nỗi nào. Y cọ tới cọ lui mà thay hai người rửa sạch hết ô uế trên người, lại ôm người không an phận giở trò ở trên giường.

Thẩm Thanh Thu vừa mệt vừa buồn ngủ, thấy đối phương còn di chuyển xuống phía dưới nữa như vậy sợ sẽ xảy ra chuyện. Vì thế bủn rủn giơ tay lên vỗ vỗ đầu Lạc Băng Hà, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đừng náo loạn, sao mỗi ngày đều quấn người thế?”

Quấn người sao?

Lạc Băng Hà cười cười, không đáp. Chỉ là thò đầu qua đòi hôn một cái.

Rõ ràng là một Ma tôn. Đã lớn thế này, làm sao còn có thể quấn người đến vậy.

Chỉ có điều Thẩm Thanh Thu bên ngoài ấm áp bên trong nóng cháy không tự hiểu, lần lượt cứ đem quan tâm lẫn thương yêu đưa tới bên tay y. Từng chút lại từng chút một cuối cùng đọng lại thành dòng thác không thấy được ở đáy lòng.

Y ngây người im lặng ờ trong bóng tối quá lâu, hưởng qua ngon ngọt đưa tới cửa, làm sao cam lòng để người ta chạy trốn được.

Vì vậy không thể làm gì khác hơn là dùng hết thủ đoạn. Làm nũng bán manh cũng được, tỏ ra yếu kém cũng thế, chỉ xin người có thể ở lại với con. (ở đây là ngươi – ta nhé các cậu, không để hắn – y được đâu)

Lạc Băng Hà liếc nhìn Thẩm Thanh Thu đã mê man ngủ mất, cúi đầu ngửi cần cổ hắn một cái.

[Trên người sư tôn, có hương vị đệ tử thích nhất.]

Là cái vị gì nhỉ?

Hắn cười cười, duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng ôm người vào lòng, thỏa mãn khép mắt lại.

Cơ thể ngâm trong suối sau núi không cò mùi vị dư thừa, nhưng mà Lạc Băng Hà lại say mê không ngớt.

Đó là hương vị tên là “Thẩm Thanh Thu”

[Vốn đã được một lần lại càng muốn ăn thêm một lần nữa, hẳn là lòng tham không đáy]

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu tiên mình edit một fic H dài cỡ này, có chỗ không được thoát ý lắm, mong mọi người giúp đỡ.


End file.
